Protected
by Lillyflower01
Summary: After Hiccup ran away on Toothless, he's been staying at dunbroch for a year. he believes his life is better now, he doesn't have to keep Toothless in hiding and now has an amazing girlfriend (Merida). So what happens when the vikings come to dunbroch in hopes of one of them marrying the princess?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE  
Hiccup strapped the basket onto Toothless's saddle. He jumped onto his back and flew off. Leaving would be the best idea would be to leave. That way he wouldn't have to kill the Monsterous Nightmare and his father wouldn't be disappointed in him.  
"good-bye" he whispered  
And with that, he flew off. He wanted to go somewhere not too far away but far enough that they didn't normally go to. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He had only been there once when he was about four and didn't remember any of it. But he'd stories and it seemed nice enough. It took him about a day of what would normally be a three day trip. Once he got there, he knew he had been right, it was beautiful and he didn't remember any of it. He just stayed there for a few minutes, admiring the beautiful forest, before he heard the thuds of hooves. He had a small panic attack, not knowing what to do, before he fell off Toothless's back with a thud. A horse came around the corner. There was a girl with large, curly, hair, on the horse. They stared at each other for a minute, completely in shock of seeing each other. The girl held up an arrow, in protection.  
"who are you?" she demanded "and what do you want?!"  
"it's a long story" admitted Hiccup  
The girl sighed and put the bow down  
"I've go time" she sighed  
So, they sat down by a nearby lake and Hiccup explained everything to her and she explained all her problems to him.  
"so, do you need a place to stay?" asked the girl  
"well, yah" admitted Hiccup  
"you can stay in the town up here" smiled the girl  
"really" smiled Hiccup  
"yah" grinned the girl "my dad's the king and I'm sure he can find a place for you to stay."  
"okay" grinned Hiccup  
He jumped onto the horse behind the girl.  
"thanks a lot" smiled Hiccup "by the way, what's your name?"  
She smiled  
"Merida" she answered "what's yours?"  
"well" thought Hiccup "my real name's Hiccup. But let's tell everyone it's Scourge"  
Merida smirked  
"okay"  
And off they went, into the sunset. Merida's father, Fergus, did give Hiccup a place to stay and Merida and Hiccup became close friends after that, then even closer.


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER ONE  
THUD!  
"I did it! I did it!" yelled Merida, happily bouncing up and down "Heather, Hiccup, wake up, I did it!"  
Heather and Hiccup both awoke, startled. Merida had been trying to hit ten bulseyes in a row in less then three minutes. After this succeeded, she got over excited and had been trying to do twenty. She'd been trying for the past hour and Hiccup and Heather had fallen asleep fourty-five minutes ago. Heather and Merida were, also, the only people who knew Hiccup's real name, everyone else thought it was Scourge.  
"great job, sweetheart" smiled Hiccup  
Heather smiled and nodded, still tired, and tried to get her black hair out of her face. Hiccup gave Merida a kiss, not intending on it being short, but they broke apart after a loud thud. They both jumped and looked over to see Heather had fallen back asleep and her head had landed on the table. Of course, having your head bang onto a table would wake anyone up, so she was up again almost immediately.  
"ow" she muttered, rubbing her forehead.  
Toothless chuckled slightly, making her glare at him.  
"oh, what're you looking at?" she snarled  
Toothless went back to his fish. Merida shaded her eyes from the sun, looking up into the sky.  
"we should be getting home" she decided "it's getting late"  
Hiccup jumped onto Toothless as Merida jumped into Angus and Heather jumped onto her horse, Grace. They headed back to town, splitting up at the edge of the forest. Merida skipped into the castle, feeling as if happiness were shooting out of her. She couldn't wait to tell her parents what she'd done. Well, she couldn't wait to tell her dad, at least. She slipped into her seat at the table, trying to act as if she hadn't come in, so maybe her mother wouldn't get upset she was late. But, of course,she noticed anyways.  
"you're late" she tut-tutted, not looking up from her meal  
Merida sighed. Was it a crime to come late to dinner? She hung her bow up on her chair, realizing she had forgotten to put it in her room.  
"so, dad" she started "you'll never guess what I did today"  
"never, hmm" smiled her father "did you teach that boyfriend of yours archery, what's his name again, it's Scourge, right?"  
"well, yes" she admitted "but you'll never guess what else I did today"  
"ride into the forest" suggested Fergus "kiss your boyfriend, get into mischief, beat everyone at archery, go swimming with your best friend, Heather is it?-"  
"okay yes!" she cried "but I was also able to shoot twenty bullseyes in three minutes."  
"wow!" cried Fergus "that's amazing! Elinor! Do you hear what your daughter is doing over! It's incredible! I mean wow! It has to be a new record or something!"  
Merida smiled. Her father could make such a fuss over archery. But he couldn't remember any of her friend's names. What's up with that?  
"yes Fergus" sighed Elinor "I hear."  
She obviously did not think it was as amazing as Fergus. Just then a maid came waddling in, carrying four letters on a silver platter. Elinor whispered a thanks to the maid and opened them all. A large smile slid across her face, making Merida a little uneasy.  
"Fergus!" smiled Elinor, and Fergus's excited cries suddenly stopped "the clans have accepted!"  
Everything was silent for a a moment then,  
"what?" asked Merida "Accepted what?"  
"Fergus" said Elinor, suddenly stern  
"uh, Merida" started Fergus, uncertain of what to say "what your mother means to say is, um, well, you see, your mother and I have decided that, um, uh-"  
Suddenly Fergus's dogs jumped onto the table and started to eat his food.  
"aah!" he cried "no boys! Down! Down!"  
Elinor sighed  
"what your father means to say" explained Elinor "is that the clans are coming for hand in your betrothal!"  
"what!" yelped Merida "you're joking, right?! Father! You can't be allowing this!"  
Her father stopped trying to fend off his dogs and they all dashed away with as much chicken as they could hold.  
"uuhhh" Fergus tryed to think of a good excuse  
Elinor sighed  
"Merida!" she stated "this is what we've been preparing you for your whole life!"  
"so you've had my whole life planned out for me then!" seethed Merida  
"Merida!" cried Elinor "you don't understand! I've made special arrangements for you to marry the best there is! I've even gone through to get one of the more distant tribes to join in!"  
"I won't go through with this!" she yelled "you can't make me!"  
"Merida!" cried Elinor "stop yelling! It's un-lady like!"  
"un-lady like" snarled Merida "what's un-lady like is forcing me into marriage!"  
"you don't understand-" started Elinor  
"no!" yelled Merida, cutting her off "you don't understand! I have a boyfriend!-"  
"that uncivilized boy!" cried Elinor, this time cutting off Merida "he is not worthy to marry a princess!"  
"he is not uncivilized!" yelled Merida "I love him and that's that! If I'm going to marry anyone it's going to be him!"  
"Merida!" groaned Elinor "I question even letting you be friends with him! I defiantly question you dating! Let alone marry him!"  
Merida groaned  
"we don't even know where he's from!" continued Elinor "he could be a spy!-"  
"a spy who's been staying here for over a year!"  
"yes!"  
"so you don't care about my happiness then!"  
"Merida!"  
"as I said before, I love him" seethed Merida "and if I'm going to marry anyone, it'll be him!"  
And with that, she stormed out of the hall before anyone could get another word out. She ran up to her bedroom and silent tears started to streak down her face.  
"I swear I won't let this happen" she whispered to herself


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER THREE

Merida, Hiccup, and Heather watched, by the docks, as the ships sailed in.  
"Scourge!" Heather cried "stop fidgeting so much! You're leg is on my hand!"  
"oh, sorry" apologized Hiccup, moving his leg.  
It had been four days sense Merida's parents had told her about the gathering and all three of them had been insanely nervous. Especially Hiccup, as his original clan was coming up to fight for Merida's hand. Though, sense he was gone Snotlout would he the suiter instead, as he was the closest to the heir. All the clan leaders jumped off the boats and headed up the docks, towards the people who were waiting there, to greet them. Snotlout and the twins came up to where Merida, Heather, and Hiccup were sitting. Amazingly, they didn't recognize him.  
"so" Snotlout smirked, leaning against a tree "are you the princess? Because, I need to know if your good enough for me"  
He laughed, along with the twins, and Merida, Heather, and Hiccup all shot to their feet. Merida grabbed a fish from the pile Toothless was eating. He grunted in anger of his fish being taken away, but Merida ignored him.  
"have a fish" she cried  
And she threw the fish at Snotlout, hitting him in the face. He made a 'gross!' face mixed with anger and threw the fish out into the ocean. Then, regaining himself.  
"I'll consider that" he gasped  
Hiccup ran towards him and pressed him against the tree with one arm, well holding Snotlout's arms with his other arm.  
"listen here" Hiccup snarled, his face only an inch away from Snotlout's "you will never be good enough for her! She's only doing this because she's forced to! She doesn't like you or your annoying bigheaded ego! No one does! There is no way you can ever win this competition! You might win her hand but you can never win her heart!"  
Snotlout looked shocked for a moment, then his face showed red with anger and embarrassment.  
"uh, Snot" mentioned Tuffnut "people are staring!"  
"shut up!" cried Snotlout  
Hiccup let to of him.  
"let's go" he mumbled, rubbing his wrists  
And with that, they stalked off. It was silent for a moment before Hiccup, Merida, and Heather all broke down in laughter.  
"did you see his face!" laughed Hiccup  
"he was so surprised!" giggled Merida "he defiantly did not expect You to jump him like that, Scourge!"  
"have a fish!" snorted Heather "you sounded like my dad on fishing day!"  
This brought down a whole new wave of laughter.  
"I'm not kidding!" giggled Heather "literally, he'll come back home, throw a fish in front of me, and say: have a fish!"  
They all laughed for about five minutes before wiping their eyes and heading back up towards the castle.  
"and this is the great hall"  
They heard Elinor's voice echo through the hall. She was obviously showing the leaders of the clans and their heirs around the castle, as they'd be staying there. Merida groaned. She really didn't want to pass by her mother right now. It would just ruin the perfect morning she'd had. They planned to slip by, past the stairs and into Merida's room. Unfortunately, this plan did not work.  
"oh, Merida, dear!" called Elinor, to her daughter "why don't you come here and help me show the guests around?"  
"because it's boring." muttered Merida  
But she wandered over to her mother anyways, her friends close behind her. So they wandered around the castle with them for another hour, at least. It was immensely boring, but the three friends giggled behind the group, not really paying attention to where they were going.


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER FOUR  
Merida sat in the throne chair next to her father, waiting for the ceremony to start. Her parents were giving a long speech about the betrothal but she wasn't really paying attention. She was just staring at her friends, who were staring right back at her. She didn't hear a word her mother was saying until she mentioned that she, Merida, would be the one choosing how the suiters won her hand.  
"archery!" she immediately cried out, but with a look of disapproval from her mother, she carried on more calmly "I choose, archery"  
They let the clans leave and had two days to get ready. Merida grabbed her friends and raced up to her room. There, she told them of her plan. After discussing this for five more minutes, they faced off into the forest to practice archery. Two days to be the best there is. Of course, everyone else was practicing archery as well, but, then again, they has Merida teaching them.


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER FIVE  
Two days later the tournament was ready. All of the suiters stood by a target with a bow and arrow. Merida sat with her parents on the wooden throne chairs. She locked eyes with Heather and Hiccup to make sure that everything they needed for the plan was in order. They were sitting on the ground, on the opposite side. They nodded and Merida worried no more. She knew this plan would work perfectly.  
"START THE TOURNAMENT!" yelled Fergus "shoot!"  
On of the lords' sons stepped forward and barely pulled back the bow. He only got the arrow to the rim of the target. The second almost made it, and he had a meltdown when he didn't make it.  
"that's attractive" sighed Merida, sarcastically  
The third one shot, just barely skimming the bulseye, but not exactly making it. Last was Snotlout. He stood there for a minute, looking strong and snooty, before he shot. THUD! He actually hit it. Merida couldn't believe it. He'd actually hit it. This could be a little bump in the road! But only a small one, right? It shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
"oh" gasped Fergus "guess who's coming to dinner tonight, dear. Oh, by the way, hope you don't mind being called-what? What is it?"  
Merida had a large smirk across her face. Her parents looked over in time to see a cloaked figure put up a flag that was a mix of the dun-broch symbol and the viking's symbol. The cloaked figure threw back it's hood reviling Hiccup.  
"what the?-" whispered Elinor "Scourge?"  
"I am Hiccup" he called out, against all the murmuring "the real heir to Stoick the Vast! And I'll be fighting for the fair maiden's hand myself!"  
He grabbed the bow and arrow they had hidden under the cloak, hitting the first target, the second target, and third target. Only one more. Merida held her breath. Could he shoot the bulseye? He let the arrow go and...CRACK! THUD! The arrow went right through the first. It was quiet for a minute, everyone was too shocked to say anything, before Merida jumped down, ran over, and hugged him.  
"you did it!" she cried "you did it!"  
She gave him a light kiss before tightening her embrace and giggling some more.  
"Merida!" cried Elinor "Scourge!"  
They both froze. Uh-oh. They were both in big trouble now. They turned to see Elinor looking at them, obviously very angry.  
"come with me" she ordered  
Hiccup and Merida followed her up to the castle. Heather glanced around before jogging after them.  
"what was that?!" cried Elinor  
"that was me choosing my suitor!" cried Merida  
"choosing!" cried Elinor "oh, Merida! I know he's your boyfriend but I refuse to let you marry him! He's unworthy to marry a princess!"  
"um, hello" sighed Hiccup "I'm right here"  
But, of course, they payed no attention to the fact that he could hear every word they said.  
"I don't understand why you don't want me to be happy!" yelled Merida  
"I do it's just that-" started Elinor  
But Merida had already stormed out of the room, followed closely by Hiccup. Heather was waiting outside.  
"is everything alright?" she asked  
Merida nodded, angrily. They opened the doors to outside, planning to go out to the forest, but Stoick was waiting there for them.  
"Hiccup?" gasped Stoick


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I just had no idea what to write. But, here it is! Also, just so everyone knows, Heather is not an OC, she's from dragons: riders of Berk. So, yah. Okay, here's the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX  
"oh god" mumbled Hiccup  
He really did not want to explain this right now.  
"what happened?" asked Stoick  
"well" sighed Hiccup "I didn't want to kill the dragon because I'd befriended one, hey Merida, Heather, let's go!"  
The three friends turned to leave.  
"wait!" cried Stoick  
The trio stopped in their path and did a slow circle, to far Stoick again.  
"you befriended a dragon?" he asked  
Hiccup let out a loud huff.  
"yes" sighed Hiccup, trying to maintain his insane urge to ran away screaming "his name is Toothless, he is in the stables right now."  
"that's a strange name for a dragon."  
Hiccup jumped and spun around to see Astrid leaning against a tree. Hiccup rolled his eyes and made a face.  
"so?" he groaned  
"shouldn't a dragon name be scary and ferocious?" she asked, walking closer menacingly  
"he's my dragon!" cried Hiccup "I'll name him what I want! I don't care what you and your petty axe think! You were dead to me! My life was going wonderfully until you and the rest of your tribe had to come and ruin it!"  
"I'm, Hiccup" sighed Merida  
She tried to drag him away, but he shook her off, glowering at Astrid.  
"you mean your tribe" asked Stoick  
Hiccup spun around, eyes a blaze with fire.  
"what?" he growled  
"well" Stoick spluttered, now even he was scared "this is your tribe too."  
Hiccup laughed, but there was no real humor in it.  
"my tribe" sneered Hiccup "I never belonged here. You guys all rejected me. I should've came here years ago! I'm more welcomed here then I ever was on Berk! You all treated me like I was something nasty, like I was something you weren't. Something alien!"  
"you were!" cried Tuffnut  
Hiccup spun on him, eyes narrowed. Everyone knew Tuffnut had said something horribly wrong.  
"maybe I wasn't what you were" growled Hiccup, dangerously calm "but I could've been! Look at me now! I wasn't vermin! I'm just as strong as any of you, even if u don't look it! I took on Snotlout single handedly!" at this Snotlout shuffled his feet, embarrassed "I have two amazing friends, one of which is my beautiful girlfriend! But you guys wouldn't even give me a chance! No, you can talk all you want, but I will never be a part of that tribe."  
With that he stalked away with Merida and Heather hurrying behind him. He flung open the stable doors and jumped on Toothless. Merida and Heather followed him into the forest on their horses. They found him by a river, watching the flowing water.  
"Hiccup" said Merida, cautiously "are you okay?"  
"yes" sighed Hiccup, without looking up "I'm fine."  
"no your not" breathed Merida  
"funny how you can tell, but my own father can't" growled Hiccup  
He let out a loud cry and threw a rock into the river. He let a small tear fall down his cheek.  
"what did I do wrong?" he whispered  
Merida rubbed his back, soothingly, as Hiccup sobbed quietly into his knees. Toothless came over and started nudging his rider, sensing something was wrong. Heather was starting to feel very awkward. She just came over and sat down next to Toothless, unsure of what to do. Slowly, the tears subsided and Hiccup rubbed his eyes dry. Merida pulled him in for a light hug before planting a kiss on his lips.  
"I think you're perfect" she whispered  
The three friends (plus Toothless) sat there for a while, in silence.  
"should we go back?" suggested Heather  
Hiccup and Merida nodded and got onto Toothless and Angus. It was dark by the time they got back. But they didn't expect to see absolutely no one outside.  
"it's completely deserted!" breather Heather  
The three friends slid off their steeds and looked around. There wasn't even a sound inside any of the houses. What had happened well they were gone? Hiccup walked over to one of the houses and inspected three large gashes.  
"I don't believe it" he whispered "it's a Monsterous Nightmare"  
"but" gasped Merida "but Toothless is the only dragon here. The closest dragon besides Toothless is miles and miles away. At least at Berk, and that's a week and a half's journey!"  
"well then" confirmed Hiccup "either there's some secerate dragons hiding around here or this dragon decided to take a long journey. Because this was defiantly made by a Monsterous Nightmare!"  
"and he wasn't alone" replied Heather  
Hiccup and Merida hurried over to where the girl was sitting. There was a large paw print.  
"Mor'du!" gasped Merida


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. yet again, i had writers block. Plus, I was in the middle of starting some new stories. One of which is already posted. dragon Tooth. Please check it out. Also, I will _NOT_ update until I get at least one review. Anyways, here goes the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN  
"Where would a dragon hide?" murmured Merida  
"in the forest?" suggested Heather  
"there would probably be at least some burn marks in the forest if a dragon was hiding there" reasoned Hiccup  
Heather pouted.  
"in a cave?" asked Merida  
"that's possible." said Hiccup, ignoring Heather's complaints "what's the biggest cave in Dun'broch?"  
"I'm not sure" admitted Merida "but there's a pretty big one not too far from the beach."  
"alright" smiled Hiccup "let's look there"  
"what about Mor'du?" asked Heather  
"that's harder to tell" admitted Hiccup  
"he's probably in the forest somewhere" said Merida  
"helpful" deadpanned Heather  
Merida rolled her eyes. "it's near impossible to find Mor'du, he'll turn up eventually."  
"alright" cried Hiccup, before the girls could break out in another argument "let's look in the cave first!"  
"yay!" crowed Heather "another adventure!"  
"you really don't have to do that" sighed Merida  
Heather pouted. It didn't take them too long to get to the cave.  
"alright" commanded Hiccup "look around the cave for any signs that a dragon could be hiding here. Or any clues to where it could be now"  
"just out of curiosity" asked Heather as they searched "what exactly are we going to do once we find the dragon?"  
"probably train it" answered Hiccup  
They were only searching for a couple minutes when there was a loud cry from the back of the cave. Heather and Hiccup ran back to see Merida staring at a note and a small object in her hand. The note read: 'I hope you liked the little hunt. So Mor'du isn't here, and there is no dragon. But there is this object which I hope you will accept.' In Merida's hand was a golden ring. Her face split into a grin.  
"oh, Hiccup!" she cried "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"  
She pulled him in for a kiss, but pulled back not too long after. The smile faded from her face.  
"Hiccup" she asked "what's wrong?"  
"it's just" Hiccup whispered "I'm not the one who proposed"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get straight to the point. Any guesses of who proposed? (is that proper grammar?) Remember, no next chapter until I get some reviews. ;)**


	8. CHAPTER 7

**WOW! I got so many reviews on the last chapter! thank u! :D I made this chapter longer because the last one was so short. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT  
"oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
Merida was pacing back and forth, trying to Take in that she had been preposed to, didn't know who it was, and it wasn't her boyfriend.  
"oh my god!" she cried, grabbing Hiccup "oh my god! What do I do? What do I do!"  
"I don't know" gasped Hiccup  
"maybe" whispered Heather "we should just pretend that we never found it"  
Merida and Hiccup looked at for a moment, then,  
"that's brilliant!" yelled Merida "Heather you're a life saver! I don't know why I didn't think of that!"  
"do you really think they'd believe that?" asked Hiccup  
"most likely" smiled Merida "I mean, how would they know if. I found it or not"  
"true" sighed Hiccup  
So, the trio ran back to the castle.  
"alright" gasped Merida "I'll see you guys tomorrow"  
She smiled as they departed. Skipping up to her room, she pulled on her pajamas. She pulled the ring out of her pocket as she put her dress away. She looked at it for a moment before pulling the ring on. It was kind of pretty. She felt kind of guilty for wearing the ring that some random suitor got her, but she couldn't help it. Plus, she argued with herself, it's not like anyone's going to see me. She admired the ring, thinking that she would have a similar ring on her finger once she got her parents to accept that she wanted to marry Hiccup.  
"I wonder who got me this" she wondered, to herself  
"Merida."  
Merida's head swiveled to the direction of the door at the sound of her mother's voice. Queen Elinor stood in the doorway, looking at her daughter with a gleam of delight in her eyes.  
"you found it" she grinned  
"what!" cried Merida, realizing she still had the ring on "you knew about this!?"  
"well yes" admitted Elinor "he did ask for some details, so he would know you would find the ring"  
"and" asked Merida, through gritted teeth "who might it be, who preposed"  
"well" smiled Elinor "I'm pretty sure his name is Snotlout"  
"what!" screamed Merida "you'll let me mary that sexist pig! But not my boyfriend! That is so unfair!"  
"Merida!" cried Elinor "you are to marry a suitor! And this boy had the nerve to prepose! The least you could do is accept!"  
"Accept!" cried Merida "the least I could do is let him down easy! Why can't you accept that I have someone I love?"  
"Merida!" yelled Elinor "you will marry this boy! He went through all this trouble to prepose! You will marry him!"  
"fine!" yelled Merida "I'll marry him! But that doesn't mean anything! I'll still love Hiccup and you can't stop me from seeing him! So he can have our family name! Or I can have his, or whatever! But there will never be anything between us!"  
"Merida!"  
"get out! Just get out of my room!"  
The door closed behind Elinor just before tears started pouring down Merida's face. She yanked the ring off and threw it on the floor. She threw her face into the pillow, sobbing. How could she have been so stupid? The next day she raced out of the castle and met with Hiccup and Heather outside.  
"what's wrong?" asked Hiccup  
"I found out who the ring is from" gasped Merida  
"who?" asked Heather  
"Snotlout" answered Merida  
"what!" cried Hiccup  
"and worse" continued Merida"my mom is making me marry him!"  
"WHAT!" cried Hiccup "I think I'll introduce Snotlout to my fist!"  
Merida and Heather followed Hiccup as he stormed off to find Snotlout. They eventually found him with the rest of the Berk teens.  
"hey!" yelled Hiccup, storming up to Snotlout "who do you think you are!? Proposing to my girlfriend!"  
"well" smirked Snotlout "we are trying to win her hand"  
"but you can't propose!" screamed Hiccup  
"well I did" sneered Snotlout "and her parents want her to marry me, unlike you."  
Hiccup snarled and punched Snotlout in the face. Snotlout stumbled back, clutching his nose.  
"you want to play that way" snarled Snotlout "do you."  
They were a blur of kicks and punches for a few minutes. Then they both tripped over each other's attacks and started attacking each other while rolling around on the ground.  
"what is going on here!"  
Everyone stopped and turned to see Elinor storming over with Fergus close behind. Hiccup and Snotlout both stumbled to their feet. Snotlout's nose was bleeding and was possibly broken and had a black eye. Hiccup was sporting a swollen lip and a bruised shoulder.  
"what is this violence!" cried Elinor "Merida!"  
"Hiccup was just trying to protect me mother" cried Merida "he was just making a point to Snotlout when Snotlout said something insulting causing Hiccup to fight back."  
"violence is not the way to go!" cried Elinor "Merida you can not see him anymore!"  
"what!" screamed Merida "but Hiccup was just standing up for me! Why do you want me to be unhappy!?"  
"um dear" whispered Fergus as Merida stormed away "I don't see why Merida can't be with him. I like sc- Hiccup. Merida seems happy with him."  
"Fergus" sighed Elinor "you don't understand. Merida can't end up with him. I promised my cousin, before she died, that Merida would only marry a suitor that came to compete."  
Fergus frowned as he followed Elinor back to the castle. Hiccup glared at Snotlout as he and Heather left for the castle, to see Merida. Toothless flew them up to her window, which they climbed through before Toothless  
Descended to the ground. Merida ran over to them and hugged them both, adding a kiss for Hiccup.  
"are you alright!" she gasped, not letting go of Hiccup  
"I'm fine" sighed Hiccup "but, are you okay?"  
"yes" lied Merida "I'm fine."  
"no you're not" sighed Hiccup, it was clear she'd been crying. "what's wrong?"  
"my mother doesn't want me to see you anymore" sobbed Merida "and she's still making me marry Snotlout."  
Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"we'll think of something" sighed Hiccup "I just can't believe that you are engaged to Snotlout. It's kind of creepy."  
"kind of!" snorted Merida "it is a lot creepy!"  
They all laughed.  
"well" sighed Heather as Hiccup went for the kiss "I'll let you guys be alone. I'll just go now."  
She walked awkwardly out and tried unsuccessfully to sneak out.  
"Heather!" cried Fergus in surprise "what are you doing here?"  
"um" said Heather in a mock dramatic voice "I'm everywhere"  
Then with one last look, she skipped away.  
"well" sighed Fergus "that was weird"

* * *

**It took a bit to think who should have proposed but I eventually went with Snotlout (sp?) because I wanted to have some tension between him and Hiccup. So, yah. I'm thinking about putting Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Mavis in the story. What do u think? Review if i should or not. Or if i should only put some of them in. Review if u want the next chapter ;D**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I was busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE  
"ARGH!" yelled Merida as her mother tightened the dress even tighter. "how am I supposed to move?!"  
"oh shush" smiled her mother "you look beautiful"  
"remind me again" sighed Merida between gritted teeth "why we're carrying through with this?"

"Merida!" groaned Elinor  
Merida gritted her teeth as Elinor tried to run a brush through her hair and put that annoying ugly white hat on her head. Elinor put a white dress on Merida which flowed slightly at the edges.

"why do we have to do all this?" groaned Merida  
"the wedding is in half an hour" answered Elinor "you want to look nice don't you? Now you stay here. I'm going to check on the decorations."

The moment Elinor was out of sight Heather dropped in, literally.  
"Heather!" cried Merida, embracing her friend  
Heather was wearing a light blue dress with white lining and a silver necklace. Much like the one Merida was wearing.

"are you alright?" asked Heather  
"no" seethed Merida "I'm getting married to an idiot! Where's Hiccup?"  
"I don't know" admitted Heather "no one's seen him or Toothless all day."

Merida sighed. She was hoping to see him before the wedding. Before the girls knew it, Elinor was rushing them to the wedding hall. Heather was sitting in the front row and Merida was standing at the back of the hallway, waiting grumpily for her que. As the music started Merida walked down the isle way, wondering to herself why she was still here. She stood facing Snotlout, who was smirking, so she sent a glare that would have him twitching on the floor, if

looks could kill.  
"if there are any objections" said the preacher "speak now"

"I OBJECT!"

The preacher jumped, obviously not expecting anyone to actually object. Every head turned towards the door where Hiccup was standing.

"why should Merida be forced into marrying someone she doesn't even like, let alone love!" cried Hiccup "shouldn't she be able to choose her own suitor! Doesn't anyone else think that she should marry someone who cares about her! Not just someone who just wants power and money! Doesn't anyone else think Merida should be happy?"

Merida smiled at him from down the isle.  
"I agree!" smiled Heather

"this is crazy!" yelled Snotlout "this is tradition! You can't break it!"  
"I agree as well!"  
Young Macintosh walked proudly over to the trio and stood next to them.  
"what!" screamed Snotlout  
"aiy!" decided wee digwall "that's brilliant!"  
He stood next to them as well. Soon all three suitors were standing with the trio.

"you have to be crazy!" yelled Snotlout at the other suitors "don't any of you want to marry the princess!"  
"in case you haven't noticed" stated young Macentoush "she's got a boyfriend who she's perfectly happy with. Plus, I've got my eye on someone else."  
He winked at Astrid who blushed and looked away.

"you people are all insane!" screamed Snotlout "how could you just throw this away! Don't you want the fame and power!"  
"wait" stated Macentoush "you don't want to made the princess for her, you want her money."  
"money gets you places!" yelled Snoutlout "love doesn't get you anywhere! It only gets you killed!"

"love is a precious thing" stated Hiccup "it's that one thing that makes you truly happy. It's not something to abuse or misuse. It's something to cherish. It's better to die for love than on a pile of rich money, Snotlout, and I don't intend to ever let anything get in the way of me and Merida ever again. Merida, will you marry me?"

He was down on one knee now, looking her right in the eye with hope and strength in his heart. Merida grinned happily as she saw her fiancé kneeling there with love in his eyes.

"yes!" she cried "yes Hiccup, I'll marry you!"  
She threw her arms around him as he rose back up.  
"and it really is you proposing this time" she grinned

"yah" smiled Hiccup, embracing her "it's really me this time."  
Merida grinned as Hiccup leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm running out of ideas. So, i think i might end it soon. I don't think I'm going to add in Jack, Rapunzel, or Mavis but I might post another story about them. I'm also thinking about putting up a sequal about Merida and Hiccup's daughter. Anyways, Review!**


	10. EPILOGUE

**NO! Last chapter! I know, it's so sad. But i was running out of ideas. But i might make a sequel so keep an eye out for that. But it is possible there won't be one. Hopefully there will be though. It'll probably be about Hiccup and Merida's honeymoon. I thank everyone who followed, reviewed, and/or favorited. I hope I'll see you all (in a matter of speaking) if there's a sequel. Anyways, here's the last chapter.**

* * *

EPILOGUE  
"Taylor!"

Hiccup searched through the living room for his five year old daughter. He ducked under the table to find Taylor squealing and she ran to the next nearest hiding place. Hiccup grabbed his daughter around the waist just before she could reach the chair.

"come on" smiled Hiccup "come have dinner"

Taylor giggled and hugged her father as he carried her to the dining room.

"hey Taylor" smiled Merida "you decided to come to dinner"

Taylor giggled and nodded.

"hi auntie Heather" giggled Taylor

"hi honey" smiled Heather

"your uncles should be here soon too" smiled Merida

Taylor clapped happily and started on her salmon.

"come on" smiled Merida when Taylor had finished her salmon "let's see what birthday surprises are waiting for you outside."

Taylor skipped happily alongside her parents as they led her to the large backyard.

"cake!" squealed Taylor

She rushed excitedly over to the chocolate delight and tried to reach the cake that was just out of her reach.

"don't you want your presents?" asked Hiccup

"presents!" cried Taylor, rushing over to her parents "I want presents!"

Hiccup laughed

"okay" he smiled "hold on"

Taylor jumped up and down as Merida reached to the table and grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"I get a bow!" cried Taylor

"what about your Father's present?" grinned Hiccup

"daddy!" cried Taylor "you got me a present too?"

"of course" smiled Hiccup "happy birthday"

Taylor gasped as her father showed her a green terrible terror.

"I get a dragon too!" she squealed "I'm going to name you Thor because daddy says Thor is big and strong and powerful and good! Come on Thor, let's go fight evil!"

She ran off laughing and making explosion noises as she shot arrows off into the nearby trees with Thor flying around her head.

"I think she likes our presents" smiled Hiccup

"do you think she'll like the cake too?" smiled Merida

"I'm pretty sure"

Merida smiled as Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss.

"yuck!" they heard Taylor yell "shield your eyes Thor!"

"come here you!"

Taylor yelped as her father chased her around the yard.

"no!" she cried as he grabbed her by the waist "don't tickle me! Mommy! Save me!"

Merida laughed as she ran over to her daughter. Taylor squirmed out of her father's grip and ran about the yard, giggling. Heather smiled as she came out. She didn't think she could find a happier family anywhere.

THE END!

* * *

**I had Merida give Taylor a bow just like Fergus gave Merida a bow at the beginning of the movie. I'm so sad that this story is over. I really loved this story, it was my first one. I really do hope to make a sequel. Goodbye, for now.****  
**


End file.
